Tom Hiddleston One Shots
by AndreaDelRio
Summary: ¿Te gustan los One Shot sobre Tom Hiddleston o alguno de sus personajes? Pues no busques más. Aquí encontraras historias sobre él que te enamorarán.
1. Chapter 1

Se representante de un famoso no es nada fácil, menos cuando la fama de esa persona a subido tan rápido como espuma, mucho menos cuando ese famoso es Tom Hiddleston y menos cuando estas enamorada de él.  
El despertado suena a las 6:00 am, lo apago. Tom ya debería de haber salido de su departamento para correr por un rato, así que tengo dos horas para cambiarme y llegar a su departamento.  
Me levanto como trampolín de la cama, me meto a bañar; al salir voy a mi armario y saco un pantalón de vestir y una bonita blusa color azul celeste. Escucho que mi celular comenzó a sonar y vi la pantalla decía "Kevin Feige" conteste el celular.  
—¿Aló?-dije pegando el celular en mi oído.  
—Hey, Gwen. Soy yo Kevin.  
—¿Que pasa Kevin?  
—Llamaba para preguntarte como esta la agenda de Tom para comenzar con la filmación de la película de Loki.  
—Oh pues veras—abrí la agenda de cuero negro donde tenía todas las citas de Tom—pues ya esta libre para la filmación Kev.

—¡Excelente! Dile que lo veo en dos día ¿esta bien?  
—Bien Kevin, ya lo anote.  
—Gracias, Gwen.  
—De nada Kevin, chao.  
—Oye, ayer por la tarde le mande el guión a Tom, me imagino que ya le debió haber llegado.

—Gracias Kevin, hoy reviso eso con Tom.  
—Hasta luego.  
—Chao.  
Colgué mi celular, tome mi maletín, tome la agenda y salí de mi apartamento. Puse mis cosas en los asientos traseros de mi coche y conduje por la bella ciudad de Londres hasta llegar al departamento de Tom.  
Al llegar baje con mis cosas, revise el buzón de Tom y ahí estaba el paquete que había enviado Kevin. Abrí el departamento de Tom con la copia de las llaves que él me dio.  
Entre a su casa y respire profundamente el aire de ella. Me encantaba hacer aquello, toda su casa olía a él, a ese perfume varonil y seductor, amaba ese aroma. Puse mis cosas en la sala y escuche la puerta abrirse, voltee y vi a Tom entrar vestido de sport, cansado y sudado; se veía sumamente sexy; me encantaría hacerle lo que sus fangirls llaman "duro contra el muro" pero me contuve.  
—¡Bueno días, Gwen!—dijo Tom con su excelente humor de siempre.

—Buenos días Tom.  
Se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla.  
—Oh perdona te manche de mi sudor—me limpio el rastro de sudor de mi mejilla—listo—esbozo su tierna sonrisa—¿ya desayunaste?

—No, aun no—dije sonrojada por que el aun no apartaba su mano de mi mejilla.

—Bueno yo invito el desayuno, ven conmigo.  
Fuimos a su cocina y me senté en la mesa mientras el comenzaba a cocinar el desayuno.  
—¿Que hay de nuevo en mi agenda?—pregunto Tom.

—Hoy en la tarde tienes un entrevista con la revista HOLA  
—¿Que mas?  
—Kevin ya mando el guión de la película de Loki y quiere que te vayas en dos días para comenzar la filmación.  
—¡Asombroso!  
—Bueno tenemos mas detalles que atender pero lo haremos después del desayuno.  
—Yo también tengo un asunto que atender contigo  
—Oh ¿en serio?  
—Si—dijo muy secamente.

El termino de hacer el desayuno y desayunamos juntos. Al termino del desayuno le ayude a lavar los platos.  
—¿Que es lo que querías hablar conmigo Tom?  
—Bueno...—suspiro y guardo el ultimo plato—no se como decirte esto...—vi preocupan en su mirada y tomo mi mano— Gwen, tengo que despedirte.

—¡¿Que?!—me solté del agarre de Tom— ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Acaso he hecho algo que no te guste?!

—No es eso.  
—¡¿Entonces?!  
—Es que bueno...  
—¡¿Que hice?!  
De pronto Tom me halo hacia él, tomo mi nuca y me beso, me beso con delicadeza y con la pasión de alguien que ha guardado un beso por mucho tiempo, me deje llevar por aquel beso, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y profundizamos el beso. Al termino de este, estábamos muy agitados.  
—¿Que fue eso?—pregunte.

—Un beso.  
—¡Ya lo se! pero... ¿por que?  
—Gwen, te he despedido por que me enamore de ti y no quiero tener ningún impedimento para salir contigo y tener una relación seria contigo.  
—¿Que?  
—Si, Gwen te amo  
—Thomas... también te amo.  
Ambos nos volvimos a besar.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Our Song"**

 _1987_  
Lo extrañaba tanto hace tan sólo un año de su muerte, no podía dejar de extrañarlo, pero es que aún tenía sus caricias marcadas en mi piel, sus besos tatuados en mis labios, en la noche podía jurar que aún sentía su calor protector.  
Me levanté con mucho esfuerzo de la mecedora pero estas viejas piernas ya no son como antes; encendí la radio y como cosa hecha a propósito estaba nuestra canción favorita, regrese a la mecedora, me senté y cerré los ojos, recordé todo lo que había vivido con él pero en especial esa noche que lo conocí.  
Yo tenía 23 años y el 33, estaba con mis amigas en el club más popular de la ciudad, lo había visto desde el momento en que entre, el no me perdió la vista tampoco; así estuvimos gran parte de la noche hasta que el se ánimo a venir a nuestra mesa.  
-Buenas noches señoritas-dijo con ese acento inglés que me volvía loca, nos saludo a todas pero me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules como el cielo-señorita-tomo mi mano y depósito un tierno beso en el dorso de esta-mi nombre es Thomas Hiddleston, pero dígame Tom.  
-Un placer-conteste con timidez.-mi nombre es Abigail.  
-Bello nombre para una bella flor-el era tan guapo, alto, esbelto, cabello risado, rubio bien peinado, ojos tan azules como el cielo-me concedería el honor de bailar con tan bella dama?  
-Por su puesto.  
Me levanté y me guió con delicadeza a la pista de baile, nos comenzamos a mover al son de la música... Que tiempo después sería nuestra música... La música de nuestra boda... La música de nuestra vida... La música que nos unió...


	3. Chapter 3

**"Sad, Beautiful, Tragic"**

El amor juvenil, tan triste, tan bello, tan trágico...

El amor juvenil siempre ha sido perseguido por la tragedia, desde los tiempos de Romeo y Julieta, pasando por Noah y Allie hasta nuestros tiempos de hoy en día.

Pero esto no ha sido de lección ni de impedimento para que los jóvenes dejen de enamorarse una y otra vez. Y ella lo sabía bien.

Rachel, siempre tímida le tuvo miedo al amor, a abrir las ventanas de su corazón y dejarlo entrar como dejamos entrar el viento. Pero un día llego un caballero apuesto llamado Tom Hiddleston, su primer amor, su amor juvenil; aun en el lecho de su muerte sabía que él sería en lo último que ella iba a pensar.

Él le enseño a abrir las ventanas de su corazón si miedo, le enseño a volar y caer, a reír y a llorar, le enseño la vida a colores y también se la enseño en blanco y negro. Sabía que como él no había dos.

Nunca creyó que el amor fuera tan bello, pero a la vez tan triste, pero lleno de magia y lleno de tragedia.

Pero como todo romance juvenil tiene su amanecer también tendrá su ocaso... así como fácil llego fácil se fue.

Con una carta guardada en lo más profundo del bolsillo de él, ella se fue dejándole grabas las siguientes palabras.

 _"Estas palabras ya no significan nada cuando es demasiado tarde, pero creo que un valen la pena ser escuchadas. Esperaba ser la única en tu vida, no ser la primera pero si ser la última; ya vi que no pudo ser así. Pero... tuvimos una hermosa y mágica aventura de amor, que triste, hermosa y trágica aventura de amor me hiciste vivir Tom. No te odio, te sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas, pero he aprendido a valorarme y tengo que dejarte atrás. Mañana amaneceremos en camas vacías y en distintas ciudades. Sé que el tiempo se tomara un bello tiempo para borrarte. Me lastimaste mucho Tom y sé que yo también te lastime en ocasiones porque sé que tus demonios ahora se parecen a mí. Lo siento. Te agradezco por esa hermosa y trágica aventura de amor. Hasta pronto Tom._

 _Con amor._

 _Rachel"_

El guardo la carta en su bolsillo, corrió a las vía del tren, en aquel lugar donde la conoció por primera vez, ella está a punto de subir y la detuvo. La distancia se sentía entre ellos. El tiempo se había detenido cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos. Su aventura de amor había fracasado. Ambos pelearon. Después hubo un momento de silencio. El siguió sus impulsos y le beso. El intentaba arreglar aquello que era tan hermoso para él. Ella se separó de él y con tristeza lo vio a los ojos y le dijo:

—Ríndete, no podemos recuperar lo que teníamos.

Las lágrimas saltaban de los ojos de ambos. ¿Cuándo se habían equivocado de camino? No sabían. Ella subió al tren y se fue. Él se quedó ahí viéndola partir, rezando porque sus vidas algún día se volvieran a juntar.


	4. Chapter 4

**EL SECRETO**

— ¡Mami! —gritó mi pequeño William mientras yo me encontraba en la cocina haciendo la comida.

— ¿Qué sucede, mi cielo? —pregunte al momento en que rebana las zanahorias.

— ¡Un señor te habla! —fruncí el ceño confundida, dejé lo que hacía y me seque para ir hacia donde estaba el teléfono.

— ¿Quién es amor? —pregunte sentándome en el sofá y miraba a mi hijo con dulzura.

—Dice que se llama Tom, Tom Hiddleston.

Al escuchar aquel nombre que tenía años sin escuchar, mi corazón se paralizo por un momento, mis ojos se abrieron por completo sintiéndome horrorizada y sintiendo como mi cerebro solo gritaba: "¡Corre!" Mire a mi hijo sin saber qué hace y por un segundo tuve miedo por su vida, mire el teléfono con espanto. Mi mano temblorosa tomo el teléfono que mi hijo estaba tendiéndome, le agradecí y le dije que se fuera a jugar. Coloque el teléfono en mi oído, al principio no escuche nada.

— ¿Hola? —pregunte con voz temblorosa.

—Judy—Tom murmuró mi nombre y los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente como si estuviera viendo una película.

 _Caminaba por las calles de Londres, era un sueño para mí estar ahí, había conseguido el trabajo que quería y todo en mi vida estaba bien, al menos por el momento. Era momento del almuerzo y caminaba para ir a mi restaurante favorito, mientras andaba por las calles londinenses cuando a lo lejos vi un chico guapísimo que no dejaba de verme. ¿Me… me estaba viendo? Baje la mirada avergonzada, el caminaba hacia ¿mí? Oh cielos ¿Qué hago? Él acelero el paso para venir hasta mí y yo me detuve sintiéndome paralizada._

 _—_ _Disculpe, señorita. ¿Podría darme la hora?_ _—_ _Oh… ¿eso era todo?_

 _—_ _Son las…—mire mi reloj por un segundo—son las dos de la tarde._

 _—_ _Oh, muchas gracias—creí que en ese momento él se marcharía pero… no lo hizo. Lo mire y vi que estaba pensando ¿buscaba pretextos para hablar conmigo? Aquello me hizo sonreír._

 _—_ _Estoy en mi hora del almuerzo ¿le gustaría acompañarme a comer?_

 _—_ _¡Encantado!_

 _Y así comenzó una historia que no pensé que fuera a terminar de manera tan… desastrosa._

—Sí, soy yo.

Tom carraspeo un poco en el teléfono.

— Ammm… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien ¿y tú?

—Bien—Tom suspiró pesadamente—Mira, no te hablo para tener una plática casual, sé qué hace años no nos vemos, pero… Te amo, Judith… te amo como aún más que desde el primer día.

Cerré los ojos, las palabras de Tom dolían y más dolían los recuerdos que golpeaban mi mente, era como si me estrujaran el corazón.

 _—_ _¡Judy, Judy!_ _—_ _Tom entró corriendo a mi cocina después de haber hablado por su celular, dejé lo que hacía mientras me giraba._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa?_ _—_ _pregunté con una sonrisa al ver como el corría hacia mi totalmente emocionado._

 _—_ _¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!_ _—_ _gritaba totalmente emocionado, me tomo de las caderas y comenzó a darme vueltas mientras giraba._ _—_ _¡Tengo el papel de Loki!_

 _Cuando Tom menciono aquello me emocione junto con él. Sabía lo mucho que él deseaba aquel papel._

 _—_ _Es increíble que me den esta noticia el mismo día que cumplimos un año de ser mejores amigos._ _—_ _dijo con aquella sonrisa que me hacía temblar._

 _—_ _Felicidades, lo mereces—lo estreche entre mis brazos para abrazarlo con dulzura. Nos separamos y por un momento que se sintió eterno, nos miramos a los ojos. Tom acarició con dulzura, mi mejilla, él se inclinó hacia mí dándome un dulce beso en los labios._

 _—_ _Te amo, Judith—susurro en mis labios para volver a besarme._

 _—_ _Te amo, Tom—le confesé._

—Basta, Thomas ¿Por qué me has hablado? —intente sonar dura pero mi voz se quebraba a momentos.

—Judy, sé que debes tener una vida ya hecha, tienes un hijo y… de seguro conociste a alguien más… —Él ni siquiera tenía la menor idea. —No quiero interrumpir tu felicidad. De seguro estas con el padre del niño.

—No—dije de manera cortante.

—Entonces… ¿podemos vernos? Hace tanto que no te veo.

—Thomas… yo…

— ¿Tom? ¿Con quién hablas cariño? —me hele al escuchar aquella voz hace tanto que no la escuchaba. La última vez que la escuché fue aquella noche en que todo termino.

 _—_ _Efectivamente, usted está embarazada—Mis suposiciones eran ciertas, la noche que le entregue a Tom mi virginidad había dejado frutos. ¡Tom y yo íbamos a tener un bebé!_ _—_ _Venga la próxima semana para hacerle su primer ecografía—Vi al doctor escribir algo sobre una hoja pero yo simplemente aun intentaba procesar aquella gran noticia. Tom y yo tendremos un hijo._

 _Sin darme cuenta como ya me encontraba frente a la casa de Tom, estaba demasiado feliz por la noticia y simplemente moría por contársela a Tom. Toque la puerta de su casa y cuál fue la sorpresa que la madre de Tom me recibió, le sonreí amablemente aunque ella simplemente me miró con desdén. Sin saber el porqué, nunca le caí bien a la señora Hiddleston._

 _—_ _Buenas tardes—la salude con timidez— ¿Se encuentra Tom?_

 _La señora Hiddleston se tomó su tiempo en responderme mientras arrugaba la nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo podrido._

 _—_ _No está, tenía una junta con Luke ¿para que lo quieres?_ _—_ _Coloco sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho._

 _—_ _Tengo algo importante que decirle—la señor Hiddleston simplemente rodó los ojos. —señora estoy esperando un hijo de Tom—Solté de golpe y los ojos de ella casi se salieron de sus orbitas, me tomo con fuerza del brazo y me metió a la casa, sentía como sus uñas se enterraban en mi brazo y luche por separarme de su rudo agarre. Me llevo al despacho de Tom y me soltó se fue del otro lado del escritorio y la vi sacar una chequera y una pluma._

 _—_ _¿Cuánto dinero necesitas para practicarte el aborto?_

 _La pregunta de aquella mujer me dejo helada. ¿Aborto? Yo no quería abortar a mi hijo. Solo veía impactada como la señora Hiddleston escribía en aquel trozo de papel._

 _—_ _Anda niña que no tengo tu tiempo._

 _—_ _¡No!_ _—_ _Dije decidida—No voy a abortar a mi hijo._

 _Vi como los nudillos de la señora Hiddleston se ponían blancos de tato apretarlos._

 _—_ _Si estas esperando que mi hijo se haga responsable por tu bastardo, nunca lo hará. Además ¿Cómo estar seguro que ese hijo es de Tom?_

 _—_ _No le permito que me ofenda._

 _—_ _Y yo no te voy a permitir que arruines la carrera de mi hijo. Mira niña, te lo pongo fácil o desapareces de la vida de mi hijo con una módica cantidad o hago que tengas un aborto._ _—_ _La mirada que vi en aquella mujer me hizo estremecerme del miedo._

 _Aquel día decidí salir de la vida de Tom por la seguridad de mi hijo._

El pánico me ataco y no pude hacer más que solo colgar el teléfono. No pude pensar en nada más que la seguridad de mi hijo. Rápidamente fui a empacar una maleta para mí y otra para mi hijo y sin decir nada más salí para llevármelo de ahí, no iba a dejar que nadie me arrebatará lo más valioso para mí.

Después de algunas semanas regrese a la casa para recoger nuestras demás cosas y mudarnos a un lugar lindo que había encontrado. En la puerta me recibió el dueño de la casa, me disculpe con él y le pague el mes que le debía. Me entrego una nota que dijeron que habían dejado en mi puerta. Aquella nota me quito el aliento con solo tres palabras.

 _"_ _Lo sé todo."_

 _-Tom._


	5. Chapter 5

**"Let me belong to you"**

Creía que estaba enamorada de Thor, podría casi jurarlo hasta que... conocí a su hermano.

La primera vez que vi a Loki, recordé las noticias que dieron en la ciudad de Nueva York, amigos queridos habían muerto en aquel accidente, otros amigos se había quedado para siempre en una silla de ruedas o sin un brazo; sentí odio puro cuando vi su rostro y lo único que pude hacer fue darle una fuerte cachetada a ese rostro tan blanco. Ahora me arrepiento de ellos.

Día tras día recuerdo la forma en que me salvo y me protegió, también recuerdo su aroma, olía sumamente delicioso, un olor tan varonil, sensual; en nada comparado con el aroma de Thor que era fuerte y que te golpeaba las fosas nasales; no el aroma de Loki era ligero, lentamente te entraba en las fosas nasales, embriagante. Recuerdo esos ojos verdes tan profundos, escondiendo algo detrás de ese muro que no te dejaba ver, recuerdo la forma en la que murió por proteger a su hermano. Ahora me siento mal por Loki.

Cada noche sueño con él, eso me tiene totalmente consternada, lo sueño; cada noche me voy a mi cama deseando que él aparezca en mis sueños, en mis sueños el me besa, con ternura y sensualidad, me abraza, me acaricia de una manera delicada y todas las noches sueño que me hace suya una y otra vez; despierto cada mañana agitada y sudada por los sueños.

Me siento mal por Thor, en sueños lo traiciono con su hermano... pero ¿cómo alguien que está muerto te puede perturbar tus sueños de la manera en la que él lo hace? ¿Cómo puedes desear a alguien que está muerto?

Esta noche sueño con él; me llega por la espalda, pasa sus manos por mi cintura de una manera delicada y seductora, besa mi cuello y de mis labios sale un suspiro; él me susurra al oído "Déjame ser tuyo"; me doy media vuelta y con un beso inicia el acto con el cual por medio de sueños engaño al hombre que creía amar y dejo que Loki me haga suya.


	6. Chapter 6

**TOM HIDDLESTON EN TIERRAS SALVAJES**

El sudor bañaba mi piel mientras yo movía mis caderas, me encantaba tenerla debajo de mi escuchar cómo se retorcía de placer y gemía mi nombre. Unas cuantas embestidas más y ella estaba temblando del placer anunciando su orgasmo. Era lo más excelso que había visto en mi vida. Me corrí en su interior y con la respiración entrecortada me acosté a su lado. Ella se giró y puso su mano en su pecho, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Mis ojos delinearon sus rasgos una vez más, lleve mi pulgar a su labio inferior y lo acaricie con delicadeza sintiendo el calor de su agitada respiración rosar mi piel. Necesitaba grabarla en mi mente, eran nuestros últimos días juntos, aún recuerdo cuando nos llamaron para actuar juntos en aquella película.

 _Era una noche lluviosa, típica de Londres, estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando Luke, mi represéntate, me llamó a mi celular._

 _—_ _¡Lo tienes Tom! ¡Lo tienes!_ _—_ _Gritó al instante en el conteste la llamada._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que tengo?_ _—_ _pregunte confundido._

 _—_ _¡Tienes el papel para "Pasión Salvaje"!_ _—_ _Mis ojos se abrieron por completo al escuchar aquello._

 _—_ _¡¿En serio?! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?_

 _—_ _Estoy reservando tu vuelo para este viernes._

Aquella llamada sin saberlo cambio mi vida para siempre, atraje su cálido cuerpo aún más al mío y deje que ella reposara su cabeza en mi pecho, teníamos unas horas antes de volver a ir a grabar, así que podíamos tomar un momento para ir a dormir. Entre sueños recordé la primera vez que la vi.

 _África, no era la primera vez que visitaba este continente, pero era la primera vez que filmaba una película en dicho continente y eso lo hacía demasiado excitante. Me encontraba dejando mis cosas en mi carpa, hacía un calor de los mil demonios, no estaba acostumbrado a este clima, pero la filmación valía la pena._

 _—_ _¡Tom, ven un momento por favor!_ _—_ _gritó el director de la película, salí rápidamente y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Junto al director estaba una chica hermosa, un ángel de cabello negro cual noche y ojos como dos relucientes estrellas, ella al verme me sonrió y todo en mí se estremeció. —Ah Tom, ella es Katherine. Hará el papel de Margaret en la película. —la voz del director termino quedando atrás solo repetía su nombre en mi mente "Katherine, Katherine, hermosa Katherine"._

— ¡Tom, es hora de grabar! —gritó Luke desde afuera de mi tienda, sin abrir los ojos palpe el lado derecho de la cama pero estaba solo, ella debía haberse ido.

Me levante de la cama y me dispuse a arreglarme para la siguiente toma, eran nuestros últimos días grabando, pronto nos separaríamos y no sabíamos si volveríamos a vernos.

—Muy bien—dijo el director desde su silla—empecemos desde lo dejamos hace unas horas. El momento del rescate. ¡Todos a sus lugares!

Mientras todos nos acomodábamos recuerdo la primera vez que la besé, tristemente fue ante una cámara, pero ese beso no fue para nada fingido.

 _—_ _¡Acción!_ _—_ _gritó el director mientras la cámara grababa._

 _—_ _Margaret—camine hasta ella con paso decidido._

 _—_ _¡Jonathan!_ _—_ _dijo Katherine impresionada, ella sabía meterse perfectamente en su papel._ _—_ _¿Qué… que haces aquí?_

 _Me detuve hasta que estuve frente a ella y acaricie con dulzura su mejilla, su piel era tan suave, deseaba acariciarla y llenarla de besos._

 _—_ _No puedo callarlo más, Margaret—dije viéndola con cierta intensidad a los ojos._

 _—_ _¿Callar qué?_ _—_ _pregunto ella con grandes ojos abierto._

 _—_ _De que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti—sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más, uní mis labios con los de ella, sentí como si algo me quemara por todo el cuerpo, sentí el deseo correr por mi sangre. Sus labios correspondieron de forma apasionada aquel besó. Por un momento olvide todo, solo éramos nosotros dos. Cuando el director gritó "¡corten!" fue que volví a la realidad._

—Bien, se queda—dijo el director, mientras yo cargaba a Katherine en brazos y ambos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Solo faltaba una última escena y nos iríamos.

Katherine se quedó quita viéndome y después se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Quería ir corriendo detrás de ella pero no podía, había algo demasiado enorme que me lo impedía, pero aun así seguía enamorado de ella. No podía evitarlo, aún recuerdo aquella primera vez que la hice mía.

 _—_ _Thomas._ _—_ _gimió ella en mi oído y me estremecí al escucharla, nunca antes mi nombre se había oído tan erótico. Mis manos acariciaban con suavidad aquellas hermosas y perfectas curvas, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los de ella. Sus ojos brillaban de completo placer y deseo. Aumente el ritmo de sus embestidas y sentí como se entregaba a mí de una manera tan gloriosa._

 _Después de haber pasado un par de horas entre las sabanas, de juntos descubrir nuestros cuerpos nos encontrábamos descansando en los brazos del otro._

 _—_ _¿Tom?_ _—_ _murmuró ella._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa Katherine?_ _—_ _pregunte acariciando la espalda de ella con suavidad._

 _—_ _Nadie tiene que saber lo que hacemos._ _—_ _lleve mis manos a su negro cabello y observe como nuestra ropa estaba regada por todo el piso de su habitación._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_ _—_ _pregunte confundido._

 _—_ _Estoy casada…—murmuró y aquellas dos simples palabras habían derrumbado mi mundo. Me levante de la cama y comencé a vestirme._

 _—_ _Bueno, nada dura para siempre—Sin decir más salí de su tienda._

Intente dejarla ir después de aquella declaración, pero la verdad es que ya era demasiado tarde, ella se me había metido en la piel, como ninguna otra. Aún recuerdo el gran drama que se armó cuando ella estuvo celosa de una de mis maquillistas.

 _—_ _¡Eres un bastardo! —gritó Katherine en su "papel de Margaret"_

 _—_ _¡Pues bien que te revolcaste con el bastardo! —sentí un golpe directo en mi mejilla, me había dado una cachetada demasiado real, sentí en mi mejilla el escozor del golpe mientras todo el set se quedaba helado._

 _—_ _¡Te odio! —gritó y se dio la media vuelta._

 _—_ _¡Niña malcriada! —me giré y el director grito "corten"._

 _Estaba tan molesto que patee algo de la utilería y el director vino hacia a mí. Me amonesto e igual lo hizo con Katherine. Antes de volver a hablar tome un tiempo para hablar con ella y resolverlo. Arreglamos aquello y esa misma noche la volvía hacer mía._

Durante tres meses hemos estado amándonos, a lo largo del continente Africano. Aun intentaba acostumbrarme a la idea de que ya no la volvería a ver que ella ya no sería mía, que en realidad nunca fue mía, que solo fue un sueño.

— ¿Tom? —Luke asomó su cabeza. —Está todo listo para la última escena, solo te estamos esperando.

—Iré en un momento—de un cajón saque la mascada que uso Katherine el día que hicimos el vuelo en avión… aun conservaba su delicioso aroma. Con pesadez me levante y fui al set para grabar la última escena.

Era un hermoso atardecer africano, la luz era perfecta, la luz ámbar bañaba a mi ángel de cabello negro de una manera celestial. Ambos nos colocamos en nuestras marcas, listos para el momento.

— ¡Acción! —gritó por última vez el director.

—Es momento de decir adiós, Margaret—la mire a los ojos y había cierta pesadez natural en mis palabras, ya que así era.

—Quédate conmigo—Suplicó ella con ojos llorosos.

—Sabes que no puedo—aparte mi mirada para ver detrás de ella hacia el horizonte.

—Al menos promete… promete que no me olvidaras—sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta, mi mirada viajo con rapidez a la de ella y sentía mis ojos arder por las lágrimas venideras.

—No te olvidare…—lleve mis manos a su mejilla y la acaricie suavemente—recordare verte parada en tu hermoso vestido y como el atardecer te iluminaba tu rostro angelical—subí mi mano por su mejilla acariciándola con el dorso de mi mano—tus labios rojos—acaricie su labio inferior—y esas hermosas mejillas sonrosadas—tome sus manos entre las mías mientras la veía.

— ¡Jonathan, es hora! —gritó alguien a mis espaldas.

Lentamente comencé a separarme de ella pero ella se aferró a mis manos.

—Si no nos volvemos a ver… di… di que me verás de nuevo en tus sueños más salvajes.

—Ahí nos veremos—Solté sus manos y me di media vuelta para salir del foco de la cámara.

— ¡Corten! —gritó el director—Muy bien, terminamos. ¡Felicidades!

Todos comenzaron a vitorear y celebrar, yo le dirigí una última mirada a Katherine, la verdad es que era mejor despedirse así, no había nada más que decir, ella seguiría con su esposo y no podía cambiar nada.

6 MESES DÉSPUES

Los flashes de las cámaras golpeaban mis ojos, sonreía de manera amable a todas las cámaras que me apuntaban y contestaba una que otra pregunta que hacían los reporteros. Era la noche de pre-estreno de "Pasión Salvaje" después de un largo tiempo volvería a ver a Katherine, aquella mujer que ciertamente solo había vuelto a ver solo en mis sueños, aquellos sueños que me mantenían en vela toda la noche. Me encontraba demasiado nervioso, pero intentaba calmarme ya que probablemente la vería con su flamante esposo.

Los flashes y las cámaras dejaron de apuntarme a mí para fotografiar y filmar a alguien que iba llegando a la alfombra, mis ojos se desorbitaron cuando vi a Katherine bajar. ¡Estaba sola! No llevaba ningún acompañante ¿Por qué? Iba a comenzar a caminar hasta ella pero una mano me detuvo.

—Tom, cariño—Camille, mi prometida me llamo—nos están pidiendo una foto juntos—dijo ella rosando sus labios con los mío—giré mi rostro en dirección hacia Katherine y vi que ella bajaba la mirada al verme con Camille. Posé con mi prometida mientras escuchaba las preguntas que le hacía a lo lejos a Katherine: "¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Cómo le va después de su divorcio?" ¿Divorcio? Ella… ella se divorció.

Los protagonistas de las películas y nuestras respectivas parejas posamos juntos, podía sentir la tensión entre Katherine y yo. Necesitaba hablar con ella, lo necesitaba urgentemente, pero entre tanta gente, no podía.

Todos pasamos a la sala de cine para ir a ver aquella obra cinematográfica que habíamos hecho. Todos de momento estaban contentos con nuestro trabajo. Katherine estaba sentada a 4 butacas de distancia, voltee a verla y ella me volteaba a ver a mí por momentos. Esperaría hasta que se acabará la película para hablar con ella. Fue como a la mitad de la película que voltee a verla y ya no la vi. Busque en todos lados y me incline para hablar con el director.

— ¿Dónde está Katherine? —pregunte en susurro y él se inclinó hacia mí.

—Dijo que se sentía indispuesta, que la disculpará, se acaba de marchar—contesto en susurro.

¡¿Qué?! Sin decir nada más me levante de mi asiento corriendo, corrí y corrí. El lugar ya se encontraba solo, todos estaban en la sala entretenidos con la película. Por la puerta de vidrio alcance a verla subiendo a su auto. Salí corriendo a toda velocidad pero cuando llegue a donde estaba el auto era muy tarde, se había ido. Katherine se fue, pero no iba a renunciar tan fácil a ella. La volvería a ver y no solo en mis sueños más salvajes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Speak Now**

No soy de esa clase de chicas que interrumpiría en una ocasión tan bella como una boda, soy demasiado tímida como para hacer eso. Soy capaz de dejar ir al hombre que amo, si sé que él va a ser feliz con alguien más pero... ¿cómo dejarlo ir cuando sabes que no va a ser feliz con ella, que solamente se casa por obligación, que muy dentro de él desea que ella seas tú?

Él es un chico muy simpático, lindo, romántico, casi perfecto. No es la clase de chico que debería estar casándose con la chica equivocada.

Ya no sé, como fue que llegamos a este embrollo, el hombre que yo amaba se iba a casar con la chica que yo más odiaba en todo el mundo, ella no era precisamente una perita en dulce, era la viva imagen de Maléfica.

Aquella mañana desperté decidida, iría a la boda e interrumpiría la ceremonia y huiría con Tom.

Me puse un vestido rosa, me arregle como si estuviera invitada a la boda; obviamente no lo estaba, la futura esposa de Tom me odiaba a muerte se había enterado de lo nuestro y de que no éramos solamente "amigos".

Llego a la iglesia en un taxi y me escondo de todo el mundo. En la entrada de la iglesia puedo ver a unos cuando amigos que teníamos en común Tom y yo, también ahí estaba la pedante familia de la novia, todos vestidos en colores pastel.

Detrás de mi escuche los gritos de una voz familiar; era la novia de Tom, vestida con un enorme vestido blanco, ella se encontraba gritándole a su pobre dama de honor.

Para ser un día "alegre" no se veía muy alegre, se sentía incluso un aire muy fúnebre, no es como pensé que este día fuera a ser.

Entre por una de las puertas laterales de la iglesia, sin ser notada por nadie. Entre en un pequeño cuarto para esconderme hasta que la boda empezara.

— ¡¿América?! —era esa voz que me ponía las piernas como gelatina y me hacía suspirar día y noche.

—Tom... —dije en un susurro, me voltee a verlo, se veía tan guapo con su traje de novio, de seguro en todo el mundo nunca hubo un novio tan guapo como él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ammm... pues veras... necesitaba verte, necesitaba hablar contigo.

—No digas nada.

Tom me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso, me beso como solo él sabía hacerlo, con amor, con pasión, con desespero, con cariño, con dulzura, como si al siguiente segundo el mundo fuera a terminar, así era Tom, así tan única era su forma de besar... no separamos y lo mire a los ojos.

—Tom... yo... tu... nosotros...

Se rio de mi balbuceo.

—Háblame claro querida.

—Por favor Tom, no digas que sí, escápate conmigo ahora, te veo afuera en la puerta trasera de la iglesia, no esperes, no digas tus votos, necesitas escucharme cuanto te...

Tocaron la puerta.

— ¡Tom estamos listos! —gritaron del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Si, en un momento! —le grito a la persona afuera de la puerta—América, lo siento, quisiera estar contigo pero debo cumplirle a esta chica.

—Tom, sabes que él bebé no es tuyo.

—Lo sé pero...

—Si no la amas a ella ¿cómo esperas a amar a su hijo?

—Yo...

— ¡THOMAS SAL AHORA!

—Lo siento, América—beso mi frente y salió de ahí.

Después de que salió Tom espere un momento más, me asome por la puerta y vi a todos intercambiando caras graciosas, en eso la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, la canción era toda en órgano y sonaba como una marcha fúnebre, la marcha fúnebre de mis sueños; salgo del cuarto sin ser notada y me escondo detrás de las cortinas de la iglesia.

La futura esposa de Tom caminaba con tanta elegancia, parecía flotar, para ella era como si estuviera en un concurso de belleza. Veía el rostro de Tom, era la sonrisa más fingida que le había visto jamás, pero yo sé que dentro de él, él desea que ella sea yo, desea que fuera yo quien estuviera caminando al altar hacia él, y yo también deseaba estar en el lugar de ella.

La futura esposa de Tom llego al altar, la música fúnebre se detuvo y la ceremonia comenzó normalmente, decidí sentarme en la última banca de la iglesia. Todo transcurría como una boda normal, nada fuera de lo normal; pero dentro de mí se lidiaba una batalla, debía decidir si largarme ahora de ahí y olvidar al único hombre que he amado de verdad y me ama de verdad o luchar por él. En eso escuche las palabras que ponían todo en juego, las palabras que decían que tenía que hablar.

Escuche al predicador decir:

—Si hay alguien que se opone a la unión de estas dos personas que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Era el momento ahora nunca, renunciar o pelear; se hizo un silencio, esta es mi última oportunidad, me levanto con las manos temblorosas, todos los ojos se posan en mí, todos en la habitación me miran horrorizados, pero yo solo miraba a Tom a los ojos. Salí de la banca y comencé a caminar por el pasillo.

—Tom, sabes que no soy el tipo de chica que interrumpe bruscamente una ocasión tan especial como esta, pero tú no eres el tipo de chico que debería casarse con la chica equivocada... así que, no digas sí, escápate ahora conmigo, te veré afuera en la puerta trasera de la iglesia no esperes, no digas ningún voto, necesitas escucharme.

Tom me miraba fijamente, en el fondo podía escuchar a su futura esposa gritar como loca que me sacaran, en eso varios de mis amigos me sacaron amablemente, yo solo volteaba y veía a Tom, que se quedaba ahí sin decir nada; fue entonces que me rendí, pelee hasta donde a mi te tocaba. Me fui a la puerta trasera para esperar a que Tom salieran, si es que acaso salía. Espere por un buen tiempo, estaba a punto de marcharme, cuando sentí que una mano toco mi hombro; me voltee y ahí lo vi, ahí estaba Tom sin su traje de novio, nuestros ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad.

—Tom... —dije en un susurro y el me volvió a besar.

Al termino del beso el acarició mi mejilla.

—Escapémonos ahora, querida no dije mis votos estoy tan agradecido de que estuvieras ahí cuando dijeron "Habla ahora"

Corrimos los dos juntos alejándonos de aquel lugar, corrimos para ser felices juntos y esta vez... para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**"The Last Kiss"**

Era la una de la mañana, estaba en mi habitación encerrada, la luz apagada, lagrimas corrían a raudales por mis ojos. Cerraba mis ojos y todo lo que veía era su rostro, el rostro del hombre al que tanto amo pero ahora se había ido, me había dejado con un último beso.

Recuerdo una noche en la que él y yo nos quedamos despiertos hasta la 1:15 am, me tenía abrazada, yo acariciaba su rostro con ternura, la luz estaba apagaba pero sus ojos irradiaban un brillo especial. "Te amo" me susurro y beso mis labios. Si me amaba ¿Por qué se fue lejos?

A mi nariz llego el olor de la lluvia que caía fuera de mi cuarto; aquel aroma hizo que otro recuerdo atacara mi mente; él vivía en Londres, lo iba a ir a visitar, cuando llegue acababa de llover y el pavimento olía a lluvia muy deliciosa, al bajar del avión lo vi a lo lejos, no me contuve de las ganas que tuve de correr a su lado, había llegado un 9 de Julio, el día de mi cumpleaños, verlo a él era mi mejor regalo; cuando llegue hasta donde él estaba me abrió sus brazos y me abrazo con tal fuerza, como si nunca me fuera a dejar ir, podía sentir el fuerte y potente latido de su corazón a través de su playera, y me beso como si fuera la primera vez.

Pero ahora me encuentro aquí, tirada en el suelo de mi habitación llorando por él; abrazada a esa playera que había olvidado en mi habitación, esa playera que aún conservaba su perfume. No se cómo hacerle para ser algo que él extrañe. Nunca creí que íbamos a tener un último beso, nunca creí que íbamos a terminar así. Su nombre siempre iba a estar en mis labios… Susurro su nombre en el silencio de la noche.

Recuerdo también el ruido de sus pasos, tal vez sea algo tonto, pero su manera de caminar era única. En todas celebraciones que hacían después de cualquier entrega de premios él siempre era el alma de la fiesta, su manera de bailar era muy singular, era muy única; todos gritaban su nombre y lo animaban, yo divertida solo rodeaba los ojos en eso él siempre me jalaba con él a la pista del baile, a mí nunca se me dio el baile como a él, pero nunca se dio por vencido y yo siempre lo intentaba por él, por que adoraba la manera en que él y mi padre se estrechaban las manos, por que amaba la manera en la que caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, y sobre todo amaba la manera en la que me besaba cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, no hay día que no extrañe esas rudas interrupciones.

Lo extraño mucho, siento un vacío en el pecho, él me ha dejado con este vacío en el pecho que intento llenar con recuerdos. Así que solo veo su vida en fotos como solía hacerlo antes de caer dormida; ahora lo siento olvidarme como solía sentirlo respirar. La verdad es que aún conservo nuestros viejos amigos solo para preguntarles como esta él, solo espero que este bien donde quiera que esté. Espero que el sol esté brillando en su vida, y que algo le recuerde que él hubiera deseado quedarse. Puedes planear un cambio en el tiempo y la ciudad pero yo nunca planee que él cambiara de pensamiento.

Y aquí estoy en el piso abrazada a esa playera, deseando ser algo que el realmente extrañe, toco mis labios recordando ese último beso, cierro mis ojos viendo su rostro, en mis labios aun siento el sabor de sus labios, tan dulces y adictivos. Nunca creí que fuéramos a tener un último beso, si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera hecho durar más tiempo, nunca creí que fuéramos a terminar de una manera tan cruel; pero ahora él estaba con ella, ahora él dormía con ella, la abrazaba a ella, ahora ella sentía la respiración de él y ahora ella disfrutaba sus labios. Yo solo me quedaba con el recuerdo del último beso, su nombre siempre estará en mis labios, el nombre de Tom Hiddleston siempre estará en mis labios al igual que nuestro… último beso.


	9. Chapter 9

**"** **Make it right"**

 _[Narración por Tom Hiddleston]_

Hacer lo correcto no siempre es fácil, o a veces no sabemos cuándo es que debemos hacer lo correcto. A veces por querer hacer lo correcto terminamos hiriendo o perdiendo a la persona que más amamos y si no hacemos lo correcto también las lastimamos o las perdemos.

Yo perdí a mi mejor amiga por no hacer lo correcto. Ser famoso no es fácil y más porque tienes que proteger aquellas cosas que aun te mantienen atado a la tierra, aquellas cosas "simples" que te recuerdan quien eras antes de ser famoso, ella era una de esas cosas que me mantenían con los pies en la tierra, ella era mi mejor amiga, ella me vio crecer de la nada y ahora la he perdido.

Todos siempre me decían "sabrás cuando encuentre a la indicada" pero creo que en realidad no lo sabía, ya que la tenía frente a mí y le hice daño. Nunca supe que tenía a la mujer de mis sueños frente a mí hasta que la perdí. A veces me gusta decir que fue culpa de ella, que ella nunca me hizo ver lo que realmente sentía por mí, pero sé que no es verdad todo fue mi culpa, yo sin darme cuenta la amaba, la quería, la necesitaba, ella era mi todo y no lo supe hasta que ella se fue. Fui un tonto al pensar que ella siempre estaría aquí para mí.

Tal vez, si solo tal vez la hubiera amado un poco más, tal vez debí demostrarle que me preocupo mucho por ella más de lo que ella piensa y más de lo que yo quisiera admitir. En mi mente una voz me susurra "no digas que es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto".

Tal vez esa voz tenga razón ella aún no se va para siempre, la puedo detener, me subo a mi auto y conduzco para llegar al aeropuerto.

Nunca me di cuenta de cuan buena ella era para mí y no solo como amiga si no como algo… más. Ahora que se ha ido puedo verlo todo claro, puedo ver lo que nosotros pudimos haber sido, pero todo es mi maldita culpa por no haberla tratado mejor si tan solo tuviera un deseo pediría que se quedara conmigo para siempre.

Llegue al aeropuerto y me baje rápidamente, corrí por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la tabla que anuncia las salidas; su vuelo ya estaba abordando, mire la puerta por donde tenía que salir y corrí lo más rápido que mis largas me dieron para correr. Al llegar la vi tan hermosa ella estaba a punto de entregar su boleto y grite su nombre.

— ¡Abby!

Ella volteo a verme y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

—Thomas…—susurro mi nombre, no la escuche pero pude leer sus labios. Corrí hasta donde estaba ella— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto muy sorprendida.

—He venido a…—trataba de recuperar mi respiración—he venido por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

—Oh mi amada Abby, ¿hay algo que pueda decir o hacer para remediar todo el daño que te hecho? Por favor muéstramelo—tome sus manos entre las mías. —Antes de que te vayas tomate el tiempo de regresar, escúchame ahora.

—No Thomas, toda mi vida te he esperado, pero ya no…—las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro-es muy tarde.

—No…—tome sus rostro entre mis manos y limpie sus lágrimas—tal vez yo pude haberte amado, tal vez pude haberte demostrado que todavía me preocupas más de lo que podrías saber no digas que es demasiado tarde para intentar hacer lo correcto.

Acerque su rostro al mío y la bese, besé sus rosados labios, tan suaves como la seda, ella no tardo en corresponderme el beso, nunca supe cuánto tiempo había añorado este beso y ella también. Nos separamos.

—Lo siento Thomas, es muy tarde—ella tomo su maleta—adiós.

—Abby, por favor-sentía las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos.

—Adiós.

Ella subió al avión, no la podía ver partir así que salí del aeropuerto. La había perdido, la única mujer que de verdad amaba y que realmente amaba se había ido, me fui a mi auto llorando no esforzándome por ocultar las lágrimas. Abrí la puerta de mi coche.

— ¡THOMAS! —escuche esa voz, la única voz que me llamaba Thomas, la única mujer que yo amaba.

— ¿Abby? —alce mi vista y la vi saliendo del aeropuerto con maleta en mano— ¡Abby!

Corrí hasta ella y ella corrió en mi dirección, al llegar la abrace y la alce por la cintura y ambos reíamos y llorábamos, puse sus pies en el piso y la bese, la bese con todo el amor que me había estado guardando en el pecho. Nos separamos.

—No es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto Thomas.

Nos volvimos a besar.


	10. Chapter 10

**As long as you love me**

Ser parte del mundo del espectáculo, nunca ha sido fácil. Es divertido, he de admitirlo. Todas esas personas gritando tu nombre, pidiendo un autógrafo, una foto, tan solo un momento de tu atención, he incluso solo una simple sonrisa. Lo que a veces es difícil son las críticas, los chismes, el acoso, los paparazzis, el estrés y… las amenazas de muerte.

Muchos desconocen cuan infiltrada esta la mafia en el mundo del espectáculo, pero es más fácil mantenerse ocultos y a la vez estar a la luz del día sin ser detenidos y hacer todas sus transacciones ilegales. Por mi parte yo había decidido pintar mi raya con la mafia, me había llamado y contactado para ciertas cosas, pero yo nunca quise meterme, tampoco quise que ninguno de mis trabajadores se mezclara con ellos. Solo era un simple actor que estaba obteniendo su fama de la manera más honesta, con trabajo duro. Pero todo cambio cuando la conocí a ella.

Irina Romanov, hija del mafioso más importante, Ahmar Romanov. Nadie se metía con la mafia de los Romanov, eran demasiado respetados en la alta sociedad y temidos por el resto. Ahmar solo tenía una hija, la cual cuidaba como la más importante de todas sus gemas. Irina era la joven más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, sus cabellos rojos cual fuego y sus ojos azules aplacando ese fiero fuego de su cabello. Podías caer a sus pies con solo verla, y yo no pude evitar caer rendido a sus pies cuando la vi.

Irina y yo comenzamos a ser buenos amigos, solo eso. Nunca entre ni hable con ella del negocio de su padre. Cuando estábamos juntos todo lo que éramos, no existía. Ella no era una hija de un mafioso y yo no era un actor, simplemente éramos dos personas, que se habían terminado enamorando con el tiempo.

Ahmar Romanov, no estaba de acuerdo con que saliera con su hija, ella era la única en su línea de sucesión y quisiera ella o no, tendría que tomar su puesto como líder de la mafia. Ahmar, me prohibió ver a Irina, él había arreglado el matrimonio de ella para unir su mafia con la de alguien más y ser aún más poderosos. Pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácil no sin antes luchar por el amor de ella.

—Tom—susurro Irina mi nombre, pase mi brazo por su hombro mientras la veía a los ojos, incluso en la oscuridad del auto sus ojos brillaban cual luceros.

— ¿Qué sucede amor? —le pregunte con cariño mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Tengo miedo ¿y si nos descubren?

—No me importa, voy a luchar por ti.

—Te amo—llevo una de sus manos y acaricio mi mejilla con suma dulzura.

—Te amo—susurre y la atraje hacia mí para darle un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

Escuche como de golpe la puerta del conductor se abría y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí que tiraron de mi camisa para sacarme del auto. No pude decir nada cuando sentí mi cuerpo golpear contra el asfalto, estaba por levantarme cuando sentí una patada en mi estómago, gruñí del dolor, otro pie golpeo mi espalda. Así comenzó la lluvia de patadas y puñetazos por todo mi rostro y cuerpo. Gruñía y de vez en cuando gemía por el dolor que los golpes me causaban, pero lo que más me dolía era escuchar a Irina llorar desconsolada pidiendo misericordia por mi vida.

Cuando los golpes cesaron, con mucho dolor de gire de lado y escupí la sangre que tenía en la boca, tenía la vista borrosa, pero pude distinguir a la perfección la silueta de Irina siendo arrastrada por los hombres de su padre. Las ruedas del auto chirrearon alejándose y yo me levante tambaleándome. Me dolía horrores el cuerpo y el rostro, pero me dolía más perderla a ella.

No iba a darme por vencido.

Después de haberme atendido las heridas en un hospital fui a la mansión de los Romanov. Gracias al cielo que quien me atendió fue Martha, la nana de Irina. Ella quería que nosotros dos estuviéramos juntos, y siempre nos ayudó en todo lo que podía. Le entregue una nota para Irina que decía:

 _"_ _Te veo hoy en la estación de trenes a las 12:00 am. Nos iremos de aquí. Con amor: Thomas."_

Martha se fue, y yo estaba por irme en mi auto cuando el portón se abrió de par en par. Fruncí el ceño y me llevé una sorpresa, al ver que quien venía hacia mí, era Ahmar Romanov. Camino hacía mí con elegancia mientras me veía atreves de sus lentes de sol. Él se detuvo y se paró frente a mí recargando su cadera en el capo de mi auto.

—Mira niño—alcé una ceja, ¿me dijo niño? Por favor—sabes que mi hija es lo más importante para mí. Ella aún me necesita y… yo la necesito demasiado—miró por encima de mi hombro—Pero un día no estaré y ella será la heredera de una gran fortuna y… ella necesita estar con un hombre. Un hombre que sea capaz de llenar mi vacío. No con… —Se levantó los lentes de sol y me miró con despreció—alguien como tú.

Me paré recto e infle el pecho. No quería provocarlo, ni nada. Solo quería mostrar que no tenía miedo y que lucharía por el amor de Irina. Quería demostrar que podía ser digno de ella.

—Le amo—dije con firmeza en mi voz.

—Oh, claro que sí. Estarías idiota si no lo hicieras. Pero ella, no necesita estar con un tipo como tú. Seamos honestos—se cruzó de brazos poniéndolos sobre su pecho—tienes a miles de mujeres a tus pies. Un día la vas a dejar y le romperás el corazón. No voy a dejar que eso pase.

Apreté mis puños.

—No me conoce.

—No quiero. No quiero conocerte. Mejor mete tu lindo trasero en el auto. Vete, vete y no vuelvas. Nunca.

— ¿Y si no lo hago?

Se rio mientras su mirada se detenía en el corte de mi ceja y labios.

—Eso que te pasó en la cara te van a parecer besos.

Ahmar se volvió a colocar sus lentes de sol y se metió en su imponente mansión. Sentía la mandíbula y mis nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretarlo. No, esto no se iba a acabar así. Miré mi reloj, esté marcaba las 11:40 pm. Espero haberle dado el tiempo suficiente a Irina para que escapará. Me subí al auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude a la estación de trenes.

Eran las 12:00 en punto cuando llegue ahí, me puse a buscar a Irina como loco. Ella no estaba en ninguna parte. Esperé un par de horas, eran las tres de la mañana cuando decidí marcar a su número privado. El teléfono sonó y sonó, pero ella no me contesto. Vamos Irina, por favor.

Me senté en una de las bancas de la estación, mi pierna rebotaba con rapidez mientras me pasaba una mano por la nunca de arriba hacia abajo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no llega?

Eran las 7:00 am cuando vi a Martha entrar en la estación de trenes. Corrí hacia ella y me entrego una nota, ni si quiera me pudo ver a los ojos, solo hizo una mueca y me susurro un "lo siento".

 _"_ _Gracias, por enseñarme lo que es amar de verdad. Con amor: Irina. Futura señora de Khaalif."_

¿Ella se dio por vencida con nosotros tan fácil? Yo hubiera dado mi vida por ella, ¿y ella? Esa sería la última vez que me rompieran el corazón.


	11. Chapter 11

Made in the USA

Lo conocí en un cuatro de Julio. Los McGreen, siempre hacían una fiesta en su granero e invitaban a todo el pueblo. Este año, la fiesta era más grande de lo normal, Matthew McGreen, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, había vuelto de su servicio militar. Estaba tan feliz de ver a mi amigo.

— ¡Jean!

Me giré y vi a mi mejor amigo corriendo hacia mí.

— ¡Matt!

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me hizo girar. Ambos reíamos y nos abrazamos.

—Te extrañe tanto, enana.

Le di un golpe en su brazo.

—No me digas enana, crecí dos centímetros desde la última vez que te vi. También te extrañe.

—Ven—tomo mi mano tirando de ella suavemente—quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Me llevo al otro lado de la pisa y ahí lo vi. Su cabello estilo militar cubierto por un sombrero de vaquero, alto y una enorme sonrisa que te hacía temblar.

— ¡Thomas!

Sus ojos se posaron en nosotros y de pronto, me sentí hechizada por aquellos ojos azules. Mi corazón latió a millón, como nunca.

—Amigo, ella es la chica de la que te hable. Jean, mi mejor amiga.

Matt me presentó con orgullo, mientras aquel chico no dejaba de verme.

—Tom Hiddleston. Un placer conocer al fin a la misteriosa Jean—aquel chico estiro su mano para estrechar la mía y sentí que un escalofrío me recorría—aunque debo de decir que, las fotos que tiene Matt no te hacen justicia.

Solo murmuré un "gracias", mientras mis mejillas ardían.

Pase aquella noche conociendo a Thomas. Era un hombre demasiado dulce, caballeroso, divertido y amable. Él pasaría sus vacaciones en la casa de Matt. Aquella primera semana de Julio, Matt, Alissa (su novia), Tom y yo, teníamos una doble cita. Tom y yo, nos dimos cuenta de las intenciones de Matt en emparejarnos, pero a pesar de sentirnos atraídos el uno por el otro, no quisimos apresurar nada.

Aún recuerdo la noche en la que nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Ambos estábamos cansados y harto de Matt intentado emparejarnos, así que a pesar de que él nos llevó a la fuerza a la ferie del pueblo. Tom y yo nos las ingeniamos para escaparnos de él. Subimos a la rueda de la fortuna. Ambos estábamos en la cima de la rueda, podíamos ver el parque y el hermoso paisaje del pueblo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a quedar?

Mi voz fue un suave murmullo, me voltee a ver a Tom y sus ojos azules brillaron ante la hermosa noche. Él aparto un mecho rebelde de mi rostro y al mismo tiempo acaricio mi mejilla.

—Hasta que a Matt y a mí nos vuelvan a llamar.

—Entonces, creo que tienes que disfrutar el tiempo que te quede.

La sonrisa de Tom fue tan amplia, que podía jurar que opaco el brillo de las estrellas.

—Tienes razón, debo disfrutar.

Sin decir más, se inclinó y me besó, como nunca antes nadie en la vida me había besado.

Aquel verano fue maravilloso, como ningún otro verano. Pero entonces, todo acabo. Matt y Thomas fueron llamados para regresar. A mí se me partía el corazón al ver a Tom partir. Nos habíamos enamorado, como nunca. A pesar de los problemas que tuve con mis padres, para que aceptaran nuestra relación. Incluso me fui de la casa para vivir con Tom en una pequeña casa de madera. Pero aquella pequeña casa era nuestro paraíso.

Tom estaba guardando su ropa en su maleta, mientras yo lo veía recargada en el marco de la puerta. Cerró la bolsa y se la coloco sobre el hombro. Ambos sonreímos con tristeza. Acarició mi mejilla con dulzura, mientras yo luchaba contra las lágrimas.

—No llores—besó suavemente mis labios—no importa que tan lejos vaya, tú y to siempre estaremos juntos.

Me eche a sus brazos, lo rodee con los míos por el cuello y lo abrace con fuerza.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

Besó mis labios una vez más. Salimos de la casa, hecho la bolsa en el auto y lo vi marcharse. En mi corazón se quedó el miedo de que tal vez nunca lo volvería ver.

Tom y yo nos mandábamos cartas, mientras él estaba en Afganistán. Cada quince días siempre recibía una carta de él, donde me contaba lo que pasaba, lo mucho que me extrañaba y las tonterías que hacía Matt. Igualmente yo le mandaba cartas.

Los meses pasaron demasiado rápido, no vi a Tom, por un largo tiempo. Estábamos a pocas semanas del cuatro de julio. Extrañaba demasiado a Tom, no importaba a donde iba o donde veía, él siempre estaba ahí. Sus recuerdos inundaban toda mi habitación e incluso en mi pequeña ciudad. Incluso la lluvia me recordaba a él, esos bailes y besos que nos dimos. Una carta de Tom llego ese día, corrí al buzón y abrí la carta con desesperación.

 _Querida, Jean_

 _William Shakespeare dijo una vez: "El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es ETERNIDAD"._

 _Cuánta razón tiene, mientras espero volver a verte, el tiempo se me hace demasiado lento, pero que se te veré pronto te veré y tendremos la eternidad para estar juntos._

 _Sé que te has de preguntar cuando nos volveremos a ver. Jean, estamos por terminar una misión, es un tanto arriesgada, sabes que no puedo darte muchos detalles, pero es peligrosa. Pero las ganas de volverte a ver sé que me mantendrán con vida._

 _Aproximadamente llegaré una semana antes del cuatro de Julio. Muero por volverte a ver._

 _Con amor:_

 _Thomas._

Suspiré y abracé la carta pegándola a mi pecho. Solo tenía que esperar poco para volverlo a ver.

Los días y las semanas pasaron y… no había noticias sobre Tom, Matt o su batallón. Hace días que debieron de haber llegado y estar en sus casas, pero nada. El ejército los daba perdidos en acción.

Mi corazón me dolía con cada día que pasaba, no podía ser verdad. Tom no estaba muerto, me negaba a creer eso. Era el cuatro de julio, podía escuchar como los fuegos artificiales explotaban, al igual que mi corazón. Tom… por favor, vuelve amor mío, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mis brazos. Me abrace con fuerza de mi almohada y comencé a llorar, sentía un enorme vacío y rezaba al cielo porque él estuviera bien.

Escuché unos pasos, de seguro sería Alissa que insistía en que fuera a la fiesta de los papás de Matt, pero no estaba de humor.

—De verdad, Alissa, no quiero ir a la fiesta.

—Entonces, ¿me dejaras ir solo?

No podía ser verdad… no. Levante mi rostro y ahí lo vi, parado frente a la puerta. Me levante de un salto y corrí a abrazarlo con fuerza. Llene su rostro de besos y cuando me calmé, aprecie lo guapo que se veía en su traje.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Nunca nos vamos a separar.

—Te amo.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Enchanted"**

Aún recuerdo el primer día que lo conocí, yo estaba encantada de conocerlo.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Universidad, ahí estaba yo, en medio de risas forzadas y sonrisas fingidas, en mi mismo viejo, aburrido y solitario banco. Recuerdo que ese día había descubierto que mis mejores amigos no eran exactamente mis "mejores amigos", muros de falsedad por todas partes, desconfianza y soledad era lo que sentía, me sentía abrumada por todo lo que me estaba pasando en eso... todo se desvaneció al ver su rostro.

Él entro al salón, era un chico alto, cabello rizado color café, una brillante sonrisa y... sus ojos azules cual claro de manantial. Al ver sus ojos era como si me susurraran "¿nos conocemos?" y yo rápidamente baje la mirada tímidamente.

Su larga silueta cruzo el salón y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

— ¿Está ocupado? —dijo con una dulce voz.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunte.

—El asiento, detrás de ti ¿está ocupado?

Voltee a ver el asiento.

—Ammm... No.

—Perfecto.

Dejo su mochila en el suelo y se sentó detrás de mí.

—Hola, me llamo Tom.

—Encantada—dije—mi nombre es Angie.

—Bello nombre—sentí los colores subir a mi rostro.

Y así de esa manera la conversación traviesa comenzó, yo contaba sus miradas rápidas, era como si nos pasamos notas en secreto.

Oh si, estaba encantada de conocerlo.

Recuerdo todo muy bien perfectamente, al salir de la Universidad me invito a salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad; recuerdo que esa fue la noche en que las estrellas brillaron más, no quería dejar que se fuera, todo el camino a mi casa me hacía reír y me hacía sonrojarme con sus bellos halagos; me pregunto si sabrá lo encantada que estoy de conocerlo.

Y así pasaron varias semanas, no hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero un día que me dejo en mi casa me dijo: "estoy enamorado de alguien" aquello me tomo por sorpresa, yo le pregunte quien pero no me quiso decir; aquella declaración me mantuvo despierta como hasta las 2:00 am, me preguntaba ¿A quién amará?, me lo pregunto hasta estar bien despierta. Me levante de la cama, no podía dormir por pensar en aquello, iba de un lado a otro, deseando que el llegara a mi puerta y tocara, yo la abriría y el diría: ¡Oye! Fue encantador haberte conocido"

Nunca había estado tan encantada de conocer a alguien, pero él era el único en su clase.

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba orando porque todo esto que he vivido con él sea solo la primera página de la historia y no el final de la historia. Su nombre no dejaba de resonar en mis pensamientos.

Recuerdo el día que Tom me había citado para declararme quien era quien le gustaba, y yo no pude contener más lo que sentía por él.

—Tom, antes de que digas algo te pido por favor que no te enamores de nadie más, por favor no me digas que tienes a alguien esperando por ti—las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a salir a raudales y no las pude contener— te lo pido porque... estoy enamorada de ti y estoy encantada de conocerte.

Tom tomo mi mano y con su otra mano limpio mis lágrimas.

—Estoy enamorado de alguien y tengo a alguien esperando por mí—yo baje la mirada triste, él tomo mi mentón y levantó mi rostro—ese alguien eres tú, Angie.

—Tom...

—Estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti.

Me acerco más a él y me besó, beso mis labios de una manera delicada y tierna, un beso que lo decía todo incluso podía decir que... "estaba encantada de conocerlo"


	13. Chapter 13

**COBARDÍA**

Me encantaba ir a la misma cafetería todos los días. Admito que dicha cafetería no tenía el mejor café de Londres, pero eso no me importaba, solo voy a ese lugar por una simple y sencilla razón. Esa razón es: Alice.

Ella es la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, solo hay un problema: soy un cobarde. Soy un cobarde. La única razón por que la que se me su nombre, es simplemente porque lleva un gafete. La única conversación que hemos tenido es:

—Un café con…

—Dos sobres de azúcar y solo un toque de leche—ella me regalo una dulce sonrisa y me guiñó el ojo, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo—. Lo sé, señor Hiddleston, en un momento está listo.

Me fui a sentar y suspiré pesadamente. Soy capaz de pararme frente a demasiadas personas y actuar, bailar y hablar de cualquier tema del cual tenga conocimiento y me apasione, sin sentir vergüenza alguna o temblar, pero esta chica me hace sentir que me falta el aire, mi lengua se enreda y tartamudeo al hablar, mis piernas tiemblan y las rodillas me fallan. Soy como un adolescente cuando estoy cerca de Alice. Y ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que provoca en mí.

Maldita cobardía. Solo pueda verla de lejos, como si fuera una estrella. Ella es esa estrella que esta tan lejos y nunca voy a poder alcanzar. Cierro los ojos y siento como si alguien tomara mi corazón y lo estrujara. ¿Así duele el amor?

—Tom Hiddleston.

Mi corazón volvió a latir cuando ella dijo mi nombre. Me levanté con torpeza y fui hasta donde ella esta. Tomé mi café y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse cuando nuestros se rozaron. Ella me regalo una de sus dulces sonrisas y me convertí en líquido puro. No podía apartar la mirada de sus cálidos ojos.

—Ten un buen día—murmuró.

—Gracias.

Carraspeé un poco al sentir que mi voz salió ligeramente ronca. Bajé la mirada hacía mi café y me percaté de que ella aun no lo había soltado. Alice apartó su mano y sentí un enorme vacío. Abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero nada salió de mis labios más que silencio. Cerré la boca de golpe, de seguro ella piensa que soy un idiota. Soy un maldito cobarde. Suspiré con suavidad y me salí de la cafetería con el corazón roto.

—Tom, estoy enamorada de ti.

—Alice, no sabes cómo había esperado por escuchar esas palabras de tus dulces labios.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la atraje más hacía mí. Llevé una mano a su nuca y me incline para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Tom.

—Alice—murmuré sobre sus labios.

—Tom.

—Solo bésame, Alice.

— ¿Tom?

—Oh Alice.

— ¡Tom!

—Sí Alice, bésame.

— ¡Thomas, reacciona!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi que Luke estaba frente a mí tomándome por los hombros y zarandeándome. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Alice? Maldición, estaba soñando.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté aun estando algo aturdido.

— ¿Quién es Alice? —preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriendo de manera ladina.

—Una chica—fingí molestia para ocultar mi vergüenza.

— ¿Tu nueva conquista?

—No, ella es…

—Diferente—murmuró con fastidio.

—No lo sé, yo soy diferente cuando estoy con ella.

— ¿Ya la invitaste a salir?

—Ni siquiera puedo decirle "hola" sin oírme con un idiota.

Me levanté sintiéndome demasiado frustrado. Caminé de un lado hacia otro pasándome los dedos por el cabello. ¿Por qué ella me pone asó? Ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir un tonto. ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? No sé si son sus dulces ojos color caramelo, tal vez era esa sonrisa llena de inocencia. Nunca había sido tan cobarde.

—Pues si no estás dispuesto a ser valiente, mejor prepárate para perderla.

Las palabras que Luke me había dicho seguían dándome vueltas en la mente. No quería perderla sin siquiera haberla tenido, aunque justo ahora parezco un maldito acosador. Estaba en la acera frente al café viendo como Alice ayudaba a limpiar. La vi despedirse de sus compañeros y salió para irse por el camino que la llevaba a su casa. Hace un par de días que hago esto, la sigo entre las sombras hasta su casa para saber que está a sana y a salvo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, maldije entre dientes y me detuve para contestar.

— ¿Qué pasa Luke?

—En dos semanas comienza la gira promocional de _Kong: Skull Island_.

—Ajá, ¿y?

—Te necesitan esa misma semana para la filmación de _Avengers Infinity War_.

Me pasé una mano por la casa. No podía concentrarme en eso ahora, solo podía pensar en Alice y ya la había dejado alejarse un tramo demasiado largo.

—Luke, hablamos de esto mañana en la mañana.

—Pero, Tom…

Sin darle tiempo de decir algo más, colgué. Me guardé el celular en mis pantalones y caminé con rapidez para intentar alcanzar a Alice. Seguí el camino que ya sabía que ella siempre tomaba para ir a casa, pero no la vi. Maldición, Alice. ¿Dónde te metiste?

—No, por favor.

Escuché el sollozo de una mujer y mis sentidos se pusieron alerta. La piel se me erizó y un miedo terrible se apoderó de mi cuando aquella voz se me hizo familiar.

— ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

—Alice—murmuré.

Comencé a correr en dirección a los gritos y sollozos. La encontré y mi corazón se detuvo. Fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta frente a mí. Dos hombres tenían acorralada a mi dulce Alice, ellos reían y la acariciaban de manera indecorosa. La sangre en mis venas hirvió y una furia ciega se apoderó de mí. No lo pensé dos veces.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero logré apartar a esos tipos y dejarlos inconscientes en el suelo. Cargué a Alice en mis brazos y así la llevé a su casa. Ella sollozaba en silencio y yo simplemente no em atrevía a decir nada.

Al llegar a su casa me detuve frente a su puerta, la bajé con mucha suavidad y no sabía que más hacer o decir. Ella fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Gracias—murmuró. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser capaz de hacerle daño a una chica tan dulce como ella?

—No es nada.

Ella abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de entrar.

— ¿Te caigo mal?

Su voz fue casi un susurro así que temí haberla escuchado mal.

— ¿Disculpa?

Ella se giró para verme de frente.

— ¿Te caigo mal?

Su pregunta definitivamente me había tomado por sorpresa. ¿A caso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía en mí?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos teniendo nuestra primera conversación decente hasta ahora?

—Yo…

—Siempre que te veo creo que me invitaras a salir, pero…—bajó la mirada—nunca lo haces.

—Maldita cobardía—murmuré entre dientes.

—Tal vez es que no te gusto—murmuró apenada—, si no es así, esta conversación va a ser demasiado vergonzosa.

—Alice—con suavidad alcé su mentón—, para mí era como una estrella, te veo solo de lejos y esta cobardía no me dejar acercarme más.

—Pues esta estrella ha bajado por ti—murmuró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura—. Pasa por mi mañana al trabajo, te quitaré esa cobardía.

Dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla y podía jurar que termine derretido frente a su puerta. Al fin había alcanzado a mi bella estrella.


	14. Chapter 14

**El amor es para siempre**

"No importa que nos pueda separar, siempre encontraremos el camino de vuelta al otro".

No dejaba de pensar en aquella frase de la película _"Votos de amor"_. Tom y yo habíamos ido a verla al cine. Ahora él iba a dejarme a casa en su auto. Mi gire un poco para poder apreciar el bello rostro de mi novio. Él mantenía su mirada fija en la carretera, me encantaba verlo tan concentrado. ¿Cómo podía verse tan guapo? ¿Cómo una chica como yo había tenido la suerte de encontrar a un chico como él? Aprecie su perfil en la oscuridad del auto, sus ojos azules resplandecían como dos luceros. No pude evitar la tentación de estirar mi mano para acariciar los risos cobrizos de mi amado Tom. Él me miró de reojo y siguió concentrado en el camino.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

Su voz era tan dulce, que se sentía como una suave caricia en mi corazón.

—Solo estaba pensando.

Me encogí de hombros y tome su mano. Él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y llevo mi mano a sus labios para dejar un suave en el dorso de esta.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

—En que…de alguno u otra manera siempre estaremos juntos. Aun después de la muerte.

—Sabes que te daría mi vida, amor.

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer. Él se giró para verme, fueron menos de 10 segundos, pero esos escasos segundos nos iban a costar demasiado.

Unas luces nos cegaron la visión un poco, giramos nuestros rostros hacia enfrente y vimos que una camioneta venía directo hacia nosotros.

— ¡Cuidado!

Fue lo único que logré decir. Tom intentó maniobrar con el auto, pero fue demasiado tarde. La camioneta golpeo el auto. Tom perdió el control. El auto se volcó dando varias vueltas. Todo se volvió oscuridad.

El sonido de las sirenas se dejó escuchar. El olor a muerte inundo el aire. En el Hospital General dos jóvenes que habían tenido un terrible accidente de coche se debatían entre la vida y la muerte.

Desperté en un lugar desconocido. Aquel lugar era sumamente hermoso y me llenaba de paz. Estaba por dejarme arrastrar por esa paz, cuando recordé todo lo que pasó. El accidente. ¡Tom! Oh mi Dios. Tom. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó con él?

— ¡Tom! —grité su nombre con desesperación. ¿Dónde podrá estar? ¿Dónde estoy yo? — ¡Tom! —Él apareció frente a mí y lo abracé con fuerza— ¡Gracias a Dios! Tom.

Me aferré a él como si de eso dependiera mi vida, aspiré su aroma.

—Madison.

Él susurro mi nombre con dulzura, me hizo estremecer y sentí una calidez en mi corazón. Él estaba conmigo, todo iba a estar bien si estábamos juntos.

—Tom, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé. Lo último que recuerde es el accidente.

No entiendo que es lo que está pasando, no estábamos en el lugar del accidente o algún hospital. Era un prado demasiado hermoso, tenía ganas de ir a correr entre las flores, pero algo me hacía sentir que si soltaba a Tom lo iba a perder para siempre. Miré a Tom y vi cómo se desvanecía, pero volvió a aparecer.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño.

Mi corazón se aceleró y tuve miedo de perder a Tom. No quiero quedarme sola en este lugar.

— ¿Qué fue qué?

—Desapareciste.

— ¿Qué?

Él miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de lo mismo. Él estaba apareciendo y desapareciendo.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Tom? —Iba a tomar su mano cuando él desapareció frente a mis ojos y no volvió— ¿Tom?

Algo me hizo sentir que él no iba a volver. Sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de frío, pero sentía el frío por dentro y no en mi piel. Me sentí vacía y aquel enorme vacío que dejó Tom me dolió demasiado y comencé a llorar.

El medico en guardia del Hospital Genera, luchaba para mantener con vida a la joven pareja que había entrado de emergencia aquella noche. El doctor Root, se negaba a dejar morir a dos personas tan jóvenes que aún les hacía falta por vivir demasiadas cosas.

—Lo tenemos, doctor.

Informo la enfermera Carey cuando vio que los signos vitales del chico se estabilizaban.

—Bien. —El doctor suturo la herida que tenía el joven y había puesto en riesgo su vida. Limpió y vendó aquella zona. Cuando estuvo listo se quitó los guantes para cambiarlos por unos limpios—Llévenlo a otra habitación. ¿Cómo está la chica?

Él enfermero Heber, se acercó con una tablilla, que tenía la información sobre el estado de salud de la chica.

—No muy bien, doctor.

Le entregó la tablilla al doctor y este palideció.

Me dolía cada maldito centímetro de mi cuerpo, no había sido consiente de todas las partes de mi cuerpo, de mis músculos y huesos, hasta aquel día. Hace un momento no sentía nada de dolor, ¿por qué ahora todo me duele? En ese momento lo recordé todo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté.

— ¡Madison!

Grité su nombre esperando que ella me respondiera. Lo único que obtuve fue un terrible mareo. Cerré los ojos para intentar calmar el dolor punzante de mi cabeza.

—Tranquilo, amigo—dijo una voz desconocida, abrí los ojos y me encontré con un enfermero—. Acabas de salir de una cirugía.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Me recosté en la cama, mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

—Estas en el Hospital General. Tuviste un accidente de auto y fuiste metido de urgencia al quirófano.

Pude recordar todo. Las luces que me cegaron, la camioneta viniendo hacía nosotros, el estruendoso sonido de los autos al chocar, el cómo nuestro auto se volcó. También recordé a Madison.

— ¿Dónde está Madison? ¿Ella está bien? ¿La puedo ver?

Abrí los ojos al sentir que el dolor de la cabeza había disminuido un poco. Vi la expresión que tenía el enfermero y mi corazón se destrozó.

—No creo que lo logre.

— ¿Qué… que paso con ella?

—Un pedazo de cristal del auto se enterró en su pecho y la punta está en su corazón.

— ¿Y no pueden solo remplazar su corazón?

—El doctor ha estado buscando, pero… no hay donadores disponibles. Lo siento.

Mi mundo se derrumbó en pedazos. No. Ella no puede morir. Madison no merece terminar su vida así. Mi dulce Madison, tú no.

 _—_ _En que…de alguno u otra manera siempre estaremos juntos. Aun después de la muerte._

 _—_ _Sabes que te daría mi vida, amor._

Daría mi vida por ti, Madison. Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Te voy a dar mi vida.

— ¡Tom! —No pensaba darme por vencida, él no pudo haberse ido solo así— ¿Tom?

No podía creerlo. Tom apareció frente a mí. Corrí hacia sus brazos con desesperación. Lo abracé con todas mis fueras fundiéndome en el calor de su cuerpo y lo besé. Lo besé como todo mi amor y por un momento sentí que el tiempo se detenía solo para nosotros dos. Me deje fundir en sus brazos sintiendo como nuestros corazones se volvían uno solo. Él es el hombre perfecto para mí, de eso siempre había estado segura. Era mío y yo era suya. Me aleje un poco de él solo para abrazarlo con más fuerza.

—Madison, yo…

—Tom, estaba tan asustada. Creí que nunca te volvería ver.

—Madison—se alejó un poco de mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos—pronto de vas a ir.

— ¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

—De regreso al mundo real—suspiró pesadamente—. Un cristal del auto atravesó tu pecho y la punta está en tu corazón. Los médicos van a remplazar tu corazón con uno nuevo—tomo su mano entre las mías y las besó si apartar la mirada de mis ojos—. Con el mío. Volverás a la vida.

Lo que Tom me estaba diciendo era demasiado para procesarlo tan rápido en aquel momento.

—Contigo, ¿verdad?

—No. No hay donadores de corazón. Solo te iras tú.

— ¡No! —Me di cuenta de sus palabras y el horror me invadió, sentí que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por raudales—No me voy a ir sin ti.

—Tienes que irte—negué con la cabeza, él volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpió mis lágrimas—. Escúchame. Vas a salir de aquí y seguirás con tu vida normal y tendrás hijos y los miraras crecer. Morirás siendo una mujer adulta, pero no aquí, no ahora, no así. ¿Me entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza, en realidad no lo entendía del todo, pero quería que él estuviera tranquilo. Yo quería que él viniera conmigo, pero él me estaba dando su vida. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por él.

—Así que…—sentí que mi voz tembló— ¿este es el adiós?

—Así es.

Me mordí el labio inferior para que me dejará de temblar e intente juntar todas mis fueras para decir aquellas palabras. Lo miré a los ojos e intente grabarme su imagen.

—Te amo, Tom.

—Te amo, Madison.

Guarde el sonido de su voz en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Todo se volvió oscuro.

El equipo del doctor Root, se preparaba para una nueva intervención quirúrgica. Una inesperada donación de corazón salvaría la vida de aquella joven.

La operación duró horas, hasta que finalmente los signos vitales de la chica volvieron a la normalidad. Un nuevo corazón estaba latiendo en el pecho de aquella joven mujer. Ella había recibido una segunda oportunidad de vida.

DOS MESES DESPUES.

La suave brisa veraniega acariciaba mis mejillas. Era la primera vez que salía de casa, solo porque mi madre me había obligado. Aun me dolía demasiado la perdida de Tom. No sentía ganas de hacer nada, la vida se había vuelto tan aburrida y gris sin él.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse a mí. De seguro era mi hermana, tal vez mamá la había mandado para ver si yo estaba bien. Giré mi rostro para ver quien se había detenido a mi lado. No era mi hermana, era mi mejor amiga, Sadie.

— ¿Estas bien?

Ella me miró con preocupación, para quitarle un poco de esa preocupación asentí con la cabeza.

—He estado mejor. Solo lo extraño demasiado.

—Todos lo extrañamos, Madison. Él siempre va a estar contigo, siempre tendrás su corazón—aquello me había hecho sonreír. Literalmente, siempre iba a tener su corazón—. Maddie, algún día estarán juntos otra vez, pero Tom quería que fueras feliz y vivieras tu vida. Odio verte así. Esta es la primera vez que te veo sonreír en estos meses.

Abracé a Sadie con fuerza.

—Gracias.

Extrañaba a Tom. Sabía que nadie, nunca, iba a poder ocupar su lugar, pero él no había entregado su vida por mí en vano. Por él iba seguir con mi vida e iba a ser feliz. Por ti, mi amor.

AÑOS DESPUES

Era mi cumpleaños número 97. Toda mi familia estaba reunida para celebrarlo, mis cuatro hijos: Keira, William, Scott y Olivia. Cada uno de ellos estaba con su respectiva pareja y mis siete nietos corrían y jugaban por toda la casa.

—Johnny—le hable al mayor de mis nietos.

— ¿Qué pasa abue?

—Pasame aquel álbum.

— ¿El café?

—Sí, ese.

Mi nieto puso sobre la mesa el álbum de fotos que le había pedido. Dejó un beso en mi mejilla y se fue a jugar con sus primos y hermanos. Abrí aquel viejo álbum y sonreí al ver las fotos que había, con lentitud pase por las paginas recordando los momentos que habían quedado en fotografías. Mi vida había sido buena y feliz. Todo gracias al sacrificio que Tom había hecho. Él me dio su vida, pero mi vida estaba por llegar a su fin. Aquella noche me fui a dormir en paz.

Desperté en un lugar conocido para mí. Tenía años que había visto este lugar, me estremecí al recordar la última vez que había estado aquí.

— ¿Madison?

Esa voz. ¿Será verdad? Me giré para ver al dueño de aquella voz y mi corazón saltó de alegría.

— ¡Tom! Cielos, eres tan joven y yo soy tan vieja.

Él me sonrió con ternura.

—No te preocupes, puedes elegir la edad que quieres tener para siempre.

— ¿Por qué elegiste esa edad?

—Por qué a esta edad me enamore.

Su mirada me hizo estremecer como cuando era joven. Entonces recordé que alguien más debía estar aquí y mi corazón tuvo un hondo pesar.

—Tom, hice lo que me pediste. Me casé y tuve una familia.

Vi el dolor en la mirada de Tom, pero a la vez estaba feliz de que no me hubiera quedado estancada en el dolor.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo está tu marido? ¿Fue bueno contigo?

—Fue un buen hombre—sonreí al recordar a Dylan y lo feliz que me había hecho mientras estuve viva—. Murió hace seis años.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien.

Había tenido una buena vida. Había aprovechado la vida que Tom me había regalado al máximo, me volví a enamorar y tuve hijos a los cuales amé y crie con amor. Pero este era el momento que había esperado. Quería estar con el amor de mi vida. Cerré los ojos y me enfoque en tener la edad de cuando me enamoré de él.

— ¿Qué haces? No podrás ir con tu esposo.

—Lo sé, pero tú eres mi gran amor.

— ¿Y tu esposo?

—Pase toda mi vida con él, ahora quiero pasar la eternidad contigo.

Ambos sonreímos, nos fundimos en un abrazo y nos besamos sellando así nuestro amor por la eternidad.


End file.
